


Milk and Cookies

by hiSTEREKal007



Series: Cry Baby - The Album [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Costumes, Creeper Peter, Creeperwolf, Furry Walls, He just goes about it the wrong way, Jealous Peter, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mini kitchen, Nicknames, Peter loves Stiles, Poison, Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, Semi-Sane Peter Hale, Stiles Loves Peter, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: After being kidnapped by Peter, Stiles tries to figure out a way to escape, but will he want to when he figures out who his capture is?( 2nd part to "Tag, You're It", I suggest reading that before reading this one. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Next part, let me know what you think.x

_ ***Where am I?*** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
**

Stiles slowly drifted to consciousness, it was dark and tight and he was surrounded by stuffed animals.

He pushed at the walls looking for a way out and the top finally opened up revealing that he was in a large toy box.

Looking around he saw that he was in a small room, the walls were covered in a grey fur 'it's like he's in the wolf's stomach' Stiles snickered at his own thoughts.

Searching for a door or way out he found nothing, there was a white wardrobe in the corner of the room to his right, he tried it but it was locked and then kicked it but heard that it was metal underneath the wooden appearance.

He sat there on the floor, huffing and impatient to get out, for all he knows he was taken by a cannibal serial killer and about to be eaten.

Taking another look around he saw that there was a table in the centre of the room and a small kitchen area on the other side, you could almost call it cute like something from a doll house.

Looking in the fridge andcupboards he found various ingredients, enough to make ice sugar cookies which Stiles loved because he used to make them with his mother all the time before she got sick and started forgetting how to make then and eventually forgetting him.

He decided to make some, hopefully if he can feed him capture with yummy treats he won't feel the need to eat Stiles.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter was next door sleeping in a cave like area he'd created, rocky walls and a small flat TV screen to watch the room from with a large comfy red leather chair in front of it with grey fur pillows.

There was a large dark red and grey kingsize bed in the corner for him to sleep in when he wanted to stay over and watch Stiles some more. And a tall lamp with a red lamp shade standing next to the bed offering a bit if light.

He woke up and looked over to the TV and saw that Stiles was doing something. Yawning and stretching he got out of bed and went over to sit in the chair and lean forward to look closer at the screen.

He looked and saw that Stiles was making something in a bowl that looked like it could be cake or biscuits from the ingredients on the table, he was currently cracking eggs and making a bit of a mess.

He sat back in the chair and decided to watch Stiles for a little while.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
**

Stiles had finished putting all the ingredients needed into the bowl, he'd made a little bit of a mess because of some of the old fashioned equipment that he didn't know how to use like this thing that looked like it sived and grinded sugar and flour.

He started getting frustrated, wanting to get out and his was mind going places, worrying about what would happen to him and who took him.

Getting in in a huff of anger and fear something fell from his pocket, it was the bottle of poison he'd gotten earier at the shop.

Looking around for a camera and not finding one, he quickly poured the whole bottle into the biscuit mix and stirred it in thoroughly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Peter was still watching the TV when his phone rang, he got up to get it off the bed not noticing what Stiles was doing while he chatted to a neighbour from his apartment about Peter looking after their cat next week while they were away.

Behind him on the screen Stiles was pouring in the poison, unknowing that his capture wasn't watching and he'd luckily got away with it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

With the mix finished, Stiles got out a baking tray and rolling pin from the cupboards as well as a couple of cookie cutters he'd found. One was a heart shaped and another was a star shape.

He put the shaped cookies in the oven, subtly hiding the poison bottle behind the oven.

He waited for the cookies to be cooked then at 3pm, which it said on the small clock on the kitchen side (Stiles couldn't be sure if that was the actual time) he took the biscuits out of the over & waiting a little while for them to cool before adding the icing he'd made while that cooked. 

He looked and his finished product and they looked pretty good, Stiles wondered if the kichen had anything else to put on the cookies to make them look extra yum.

Searching through the cupboards again, he found some mini reeses peanut butter cups and decided to break some up and put them on top as well. 

He hoped that they were good enough to make his capture eat them so he could get the hell out of here, even he was tempted to take a bite now but he had to remind himself they were poisoned.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter finished his call and returned to the screen in time to find Stiles putting reeses on the finished biscuits.

They looked so tasty, and the peanut butter cups had made then even better as they were Peter's favourite.

He decided to go and try some so he god up and headed to the room next door, putting his wolfhead mask back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles sat next to the toy box, bored and tired, when he head the wardrobe door being unlocked.

His heart pounded as hus capture stepped through the door closing the door behind, not saying a word and sitting at the table and looking at Stiles then the cookies.

"Who are you?" Stiles could smell the man from where he was sitting, he smelled familiar and so good, it made Stiles shiver with warmth and it confused him, he had to know who this guy was.

The man didn't answer, simply picking up a cookie and inspecting it, before going to eat it through the mouth part of his wolf mask.

Stiles couldn't help but feel he knows who this is, so when the guy was about to eat a cookie and not take of his mask so Stiles could see him, he jumped up and grabbed the man's arm before he could eat the poisoned treat.

"Surely you don't want to get the mask dirty, at least take it off before you eat" he tried to persuade the guy.

The man paused. "Fine" a gruff but familiar voice answered, and Stiles breath hitched even before the guy got his mask fully off.

"Peter?!" Irritation flooded Stiles, he grabbed the milk bottle off the kitchen side and threw it at Peter.

He dogged the milk bottle, leaving it to fly across the room and break on the wardrobe door and spill milk over the floor.

"Calm down Stiles".

"Ca...calm down?! Why the hell would you kidnap me? I was scared half to death thinking some serial killer was going to eat me or something!" 

Peter huffed, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you Stiles"

Stiles was still confused and angry but took a few calming breathes. "Why?"

"I wanted to keep you all for myself, you spend so much time with your friends that I hardly see you anymore" Peter looked down, slightly ashamed and a little blushed.

Stiles own face heated up. He huffed "You're such a creeperwolf Peter, all you had to do was ask".

Stiles walked up to Peter and pulled him up, framing his face in his hands.

"Sorry kitten"

"You're such an asshole"

Laughing lightly, Stiles kissed Peter gently on the lips, pulling back and blushing.

Peter smiling and went toeat the cookie he'd left earlier.

"Don't!"

Stiles smacked it out his hand.

"What?"

"They're poisoned".

Peter paused and huffed.

"You sneaky little shit" he laughed.

Stiles joined in laughing aswell, pulling Peter down for another kiss, one full of passion this time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

_***Oh, here I am*** _


End file.
